This invention relates to tree shear apparatus, and more particularly, to tree shear apparatus including a first member pivotally mounted relative to frame means, and a second member pivotally mounted relative to the first member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,922 3,565,141 disclose tree shear systems wherein blades are actuated to move inwardly to cut the body of a tree. Each of these systems in fact includes three blades movable in cooperation with each other to provide appropriate shearing of the body of the tree.
While such systems have been found to be generally efficient in use, it will be understood that increases in shearing efficiency are always desirable, along with overall more simplified construction.